Mysterious aegya
by kerochoi10
Summary: YUNJAE GS/changmin merasa lelah dengan keadaan keluarganya pada saat seperti itu seorang anak berusia 5 tahun datang dan ... "Masa oppa lupa sama yeodongsaeng oppa yang cantik ini ?"


Title : Mysterious aegya

Main cast : JUNG YUNHO (N) 37 TAHUN

JUNG(KIM) JAEJOONG (Y) 36 TAHUN

JUNG CHANGMIN (N) 1O TAHUN

JUNG ANNA (Y) 5 TAHUN

Ada yang kangen sama aku ? hahaha ngarep #plak ini ff pertama aku menggunakan diri ku sendiri hahahha…. #authornumpangeksis hope you like it chingu-ya :D

This fiction is start…

"KAU JUNG JAEJOONG JANGAN MEMBENTAK AKU, AKU INI SUAMI MU"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MEMBENTAK MU COBA ? ISTRI MANA YANG TIDAK MEMBENTAK SUAMINYA PULANG LARUT DENGAN KEMEJA BERBAU FARFUM YEOJA LAIN"

"AKU PULANG LARUT KARNA KERJA BAU FARFUM YEOJA ? MEREKA SEMUA HANYA REKAN BISNIS KU"

"OH, REKAN BISNIS DALAM HAL APA TUAN JUNG ?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku sudah lelah mengangis. Selalu begini, appa dan eomma selalu bertengkar di pagi hari di meja makan. Aku jung changmin si food monster memandang tak nafsu pada makanan di hadapan ku. Ajaib bukan ?

Aku jung changmin putra jung yunho namja sempurna yang jadi incaran semua yeoja dan jung jaejoong yeoja sempurna incaran semua namja. Aku berusia 10 tahun. Di usia ku yang baru 10 tahun ini aku sudah kelas 7 smp hebat bukan ? Awalnya semuanya baik baik saja sampai saat eomma menemukan sms mesra di ponsel appa.

TING…TONG….

Aku beranjak membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang bayi yeoja cantik berusia 5 tahun menatap ku dengan mata sipit persis seperti milik ku.

"Min oppa aku lapel" ucapnya

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. Kaki kecilnya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riang. "YA, YA, NUGUYA ?" teriak ku yang tak digubris olehnya. Kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju meja makan yang terdapat appa dan eomma yang sedang bertengkar.

Tubuhnya menubruk kaki appa yang membuat appa tersentak kaget. "Appa janga teliak ke eomma nanti eomma nangis aku gak suka lihat eomma nangis"

"I..ini anak siapa ?" tanya eomma

"Aku tak tahu saat aku membuka pintu dia memanggil ku oppa dan mengatakan bahwa dia lapar" jelas ku

Eomma menatap appa tajam "Kau menghamili yeoja lain ?"

"MWORAGO ? jaga bicara mu jung jaejoong" jawab appa

"Eomma aku anak eomma dan appa masa kalian gak percaya.. hiks… huwe…." Tangisnya-pun pecah. Aku, eomma, dan appa berusaha menenangkannya. Bayi yeoja itu tenang saat eomma mengendongnya dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

Aku dan appa menghela nafas lega. "Eomma apa eomma sayang sama appa ?" tanyanya

"Eh ?"

"Nama mu siapa ?" tanya ku

"Oppa jahat lupa sama yeodongsaeng yang yeppo ini" bibirnya mengerucut persis seperti eomma jika sedang merajuk. "Aku jung anna"

"Mwo jung anna ?" tanya appa

Bayi bernama anna itu hanya mengangguk dengan imut. "Mungkin dia anak yang tersesat dan dia kelaparan jadinya mendatangi rumah kita" ucap eomma

"Hiks… huwe… eomma nappeun masa eomma lupa sama aku ? huwe…. Appa….." tangis anna pecah lagi. Dengan cepat appa menggendong anna dan menenangkan bayi itu.

"Cup…cup…cup… eomma hanya bercanda chagi" ucap appa

"Appa, aku mau mandi sama appa, eomma, telus min oppa" kata anna

"Eh ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Ne ?"

"Hiks… hiks… huwe… kalian semua jahat gak mau mandi sama aku huwe…." Tangisnya pecah lagi. Aku, appa, dan eomma langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Kajja mandi" kata ku

Anna hanya tertawa senang. Aku bukannya tidak sadar jika appa dan eomma langsung jadi canggung. Aku sangat amat sadar tapi bolehkan jika sekali kali aku egois ?

Yunho pov

Aish… ini anak siapa lagi main masuk dan memanggil ku appa dan namanya juga jung. Jung anna. Anak ini aku seperti melihat diriku padanya berbeda dengan changmin yang masih ada sentuhan jaejoong sedangkan anak ini hanya sedikit sekali miripnya dengan jaejoong. Hanya kulit dan bibirnya saja.

Kulihat jaejoong sedang menatap sayang pada changmin dan anna. Sudah lama sejak kami bertengkar aku melihat tatapan jaejoong yang seperti itu. karna pertengkaran kami semua berubah. Tak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta jaejoong untuk ku, tak ada lagi changmin yang merengek minta makanan atau kaset game terbaru.

Semuanya terasa sepi.

"Appa cium eomma" pinta anna

"Ne ?" kata ku kaget

"Wae ? appa tak sayang lagi sama eomma ?" tanya anna dengan mata yang siap menangis.

"Aniya, kurae appa cium eomma ne ? uljima" kata ku

Aku menatap jaejoong lama mulai mendekatkan wajah kami. Wajah jaejoong memerah. Aku selalu suka ekspresi memerah malunya iitu jika kugoda.

Bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku merindukan manis bibir jaejoong. Aku mulai menggerakkan bibir ku melumat lembut bibir jaejoong yang dibalas oleh jaejoong. Aku tersenyum di sela sela ciuman kami. Makin lama ciuman itu makiin dalam. Tangan ku mulai maraba raba punggung basah jaejoong yang masih tertutup bajunya.

"Huwe…. Hiks… hiks… appa" tangis anna menyadarkan aku jika masih ada anna dan changmin di sini. Aku melepaskan tautan kami.

Jaejoong menggendong anna. Menaruh bayi gembul cantik itu di atas pangkuannya. "Waeyo aegya ?"

"Appa nappeun masa tadi makan bibil eomma kalau eomma gak punya bibil lagi gimana ?"

Tawa kami semua langsung meledak detik itu juga. Asatga bayi polos ini.

Yunho pov end

Jaejoong pov

Aku menaruh anna diatas kasur di kamar changmin. Mencari cari baju bayi yeoja yang dulu ingin sekali kupakaikan pada changmin. Di kasur changmin dan yunho yang telah berganti baju pun menemani anna di atas kasur agar tak kabur.

"Nah, ini dia dress pink yang dulu ingin sekali eomma pakaikan pada mu min" ucap ku

"Eomma aku namja masa pakai baju seperti itu ?" protes changmin

Aku hanya terkekeh "Untung ada anna jadi eomma bisa pakaikan padanya"

Saat aku hendak memakaikan baju itu pada anna dia berontak dan berjalan mengambil kaos dan celana changmin yang dulu.

"Aku gak mau pakai itu eomma, jinjja shileo, aku mau pakai ini" kata anna

"Kau kan yeoja masa kau pakai baju namja ?" tanya ku

"Shileo" tolak anna keras. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memakaikan baju pilihan anna. Meski, aku sedikit kecewa tapi saat melihat senyumnya kekecewaan ku terganti dengan hangatnya senyumnya.

"Kajja anna-ya kita main" ajak changmin

"Kulae, kajja oppa" anna menarik tangan changmin dengan cepat. Mereka meninggalkan aku dan yunho berdua di dalam ruangan itu. keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Boo…"

"Yunnie…."

Ucap kami secara bersamaan. Kami berpandangan sesaat lalu tertawa bersama. "Kau duluan boo" kata yunho

"Yunnie mianhae, aku sering berteriak pada mu, mencurigai mu dengan berlebihan, melontarkan kata kata kasr ku padamu, tidak menghormati mu sebagai suami ku, aku mencurigaimu dengan berlebihan karna aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu"

Jaejoong pov end

Yunho pov

Sudut bibir ku tertarik ke atas. Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mendekati jaejoong dan mengangkat wajahnya agar mata kami bertatapan secara langsung. Kulingkarkan tangan ku di pinggang ramping jaejoong menariknya mendekat.

"Boo nado mianhae, aku sering berteriak padamu, aku bukan suami yang baik untuk mu dan bukan appa yang baik untuk changmin. Mianhae, karna aku terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan ku dan membuat mu befikir yang tidak tidak. Sms waktu itu hanya sms nyasar bukan di tujukan untuk ku jinjja mianhae"

"Aniya yunnie aku yang terlalu egois tak bisa mengerti pekerjaan mu dan bertindak egois" kata jaejoong

Aku tersenyum menatap mata jaejoong. Ku usap lembut wajah jaejoong. "Saranghae jung jaejoong nae anae yeongwonhi"

"Nado saranghae jung yunho nae nampyeon yeongwonhi" balas jaeejoong sesaat sebelum bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta. Dan ya kalian taulah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya #Dasarappabearpervert

Yunho pov end

Aku sedang lomba makan dengan anna. Astaga, bayi kecil ini hebat juga dia bisa menandingi ku dalam makan ramen ukuran super jumbo milik ku.

"Kau hebat bisa menandingi ku" ucap ku

"Iya doang kan aku jung anna yeodongsaeng-nya jung changmin" ucap anna aku hanya mengacak acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Appa dan eomma muncul saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dengan kedaan tidak baik.

"Appa dan eomma kenapa ?" tanya anna

"Appa dan eomma sedang bermain" jawab ku cepat. Appa dan eomma hanya menatap ku dengan mata penuh terimakasih.

"Appa dan eomma nappeun nih, masa main aku gak di ajak" ucap anna dengan bibir yang di poutkan. Appa langsung menggendong anna dan menciumi pipi gembulnya dengan gemas.

"Aigo… mianhe ne lain kali jika appa main, appa bakaln mengajak kau dan changmin eotte ?" tanya appa

"Allaseo, appa yaksok ?" anna menyodorkan kalingkingnya ke depan wajah appa. Appa langsung menautkan kelikingnya ke kelingking anna #manisnyapingkyswear

"Siapa yang lapar ?" tanya eomma

Aku dan anna langsung mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. "Kajja kita ke ruang makan" kata appa

Aku, appa, eomma, dan anna makan di ruang makan dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Mungkin karna kehadiran anna tadi pagi yang main masuk, memanggil ku oppa, memeluk appa dan eomma, meminta mandi barenga dan lainnya.

Tapi, aku akui aku menyukai semua tingkahnya. Selesai makan aku,appa,dan eomma menaruh peralatan kami di tempat cuci piring lalu mencucinya bersama. Kebiasaan yang entah sudah berapa lama mungkin sebelum ada aku diantara appa dan eomma.

Saat kami kemabli anna sudah tidak ada. Kami mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok rumah. Pintu jendela dan lainnya sudah terkunci semua mana mungkin anna kabur kan ? dia kan bayi berusia 5 tahun yang benar saja.

Aku menemukan surat di atas meja makan. Tangan ku meraih surat itu dan membacanya.

_Appa,eomma, dan min oppa ini sudah waktunya aku pulang ketempat ku. Tapi, kita pasti ketemu lagi kalau aku sudah lahir. Tunggu aja sebentar lagi pasti kita ketemu. Saranghae appa,eomma,min oppa jeongmal saranghandago_

_Jung anna :*_

Eomma menangis "Aish… anak nakal itu kenapa main datang dan pergi begitu saja"

"I…ini sungguhan ?" tanya ku

"Semoga saja ini semua sungguhan" kata appa

Setelah appa berkata seperti itu eomma tiba tiba berlari kea rah kamar mandi dan muntah. Aku hanya menganga tak percaya. Apa iya ada anna di dalam perut eomma ?

2 tahun kemudian….

"Min tolong jaga anna ne ? eomma mau mengurus appa mu dulu" pinta eomma

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah anna yang tadi ditinggalkan eomma dengan biscuit biskuitnya. Tapi, aku tak menemukannya disana. "Eomma anna gak ada"

"Mworago ?" kata eomma dengan cepat muncul disebelahku. Aku dan eomma mencari anna dengan panic bahkan eomma seperti ingin menangis. Kami berjalan ke arah kamar eomma dan menemukan appa dan anna yang sedang bermain.

Eomma dengan cepat menghampiri appa dan anna. "Chagi kau benar benar membuat eomma pingsan tadi. Kau tahu ? eomma dan oppa-mu mencari mu di setiap sudut rumah dan ternyata kau disini"

"Saat aku mencoba memasang dasi anna muncul dan menarik narik celana ku" kata appa

Aku mencubit pipi anna dengan gemas "Kau tahu kau hampir hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar kau jung yang nakal"

Anna yang baru berusia 2 tahun itu hanya tertawa "Jung..ng….kal…."

"Kau yang nakal bukan aku" kata ku

"Ni….pa…kal…."

"YA"

Aku bersyukur anna hadir sebagai yeodongsaeng-ku. Karna dia keluarga kembali utuh. Jung anna oppa sangat menyangimu.

END

Gaje ya ? hahahahaha… I need review please #tampangpolosdenganpuppyeyes


End file.
